spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Disney/Disney XD
Toon Disney= Toon Disney was a worldwide digital cable and satellite television channel that was owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide, a subsidiary of Disney-ABC Television Group. A spin-off of the Disney Channel, the channel mostly aired children's animated series and some live action programming. It's format had similarities to those of Discovery Kids, Cartoon Network, and Nicktoons. The channel's target audience was children ages 2-11, and children ages 7-14 during it's nighttime block called Jetix. Toon Disney shut down on February 13, 2009, after nearly 11 years, and was replaced by Disney XD, which has carried some programs previously seen on Toon Disney. The Toon Disney nighttime block Jetix played reruns of Spider-Man: The Animated Series as well as other Marvel television cartoons. History Toon Disney was launched on April 18, 1998, the Disney Channel's 15-year anniversary, by Disney/ABC Networks on digital tiers of Direct TV, Marcus Cable and EchoStar. The first show aired was The Sorcerer's Apprentice (1940) and other Mickey Mouse shorts. At 7:00 PM that day, it's nighttime block, "The Magical World of Toons", was launched. With five more cable operators and Americast following in the next few months. At it's launch, the channel shared half of it's assigned series with the Disney Channel. The channel had no advertising until viewership reach a set number. In January 1999, the first annual Pumbaa Bowl was broadcast. By September 2000, the channel was expected to reach 20 million subscribers thus would start showing advertising. Ad sales would be handled by Disney Kids Network. In the Fall of 2000, Disney launched it's first overseas Toon Disney channel in the United Kingdom. In June 2001, Toon Disney U.S. launched it's Most Animated Kid Search. The Santa Clause Brothers has it's world premiere on the channel in December. In September 2002, eight new shows joined the Toon Disney's line up. With it's fifth anniversary in April 2003, the channel held a Toon Disney's Magical Adventure Sweepstakes in which three winners along with three family members each won a trip to Disneyland Resort to see Disney's Aladdin - A Musical Spectacular. On February 14, 2004, Jetix programming blocks began on Toon Disney and as a part of the Jetix programming alliance of ABC Networks Group, Fox Kids Europe and Fox Kids Latin America. The UK channel switched over to Disney Cinemagic in March 2006. In 2004, four new markets added a Toon Disney channel with three in Europe with Germany also adding a time shift channel. In December, Walt Disney Television International India launched a Toon Disney channel with three language feeds (English, Tamil, and Telugu) at the same time as the Disney Channel with Star TV network distributing the channels. In 2005, Scandinavia saw Toon Channels launched there plus two additional in Asia. A Hindi language Toon Disney channel launched on September 1, 2005. The Toon Disney/Big Movie Show premiere of The Polar Express on December 22, 2006 was the channel's highest prime time rating with 1.35 million viewers. On January 27, 2007, Toon Disney launched it's weekend afternoon programming block called "The Great Toon Weekend." In February 2009, Toon Disney U.S. switched over to the Disney XD format and name. Except for Toon Disney Arab, Toon Disney and Jetix were replaced by September 2009 with Disney XD or the Disney Channel. Blocks *'The Big Movie Shoe:' An afternoon block of movies started in November 2004. *'Jetix:' A block using programming from the Saban/Marvel library held by ABC Family Worldwide and additional original programming launched on February 14, 2004 with the block having 12 hours of weekly prime time programming to start. *'The Magical World of Toons:' Toon Disney's prime time block upon the launch of the channel. During the week, shorts and series showcasing a Disney character such as Mickey, Donald Duck, Timon & Pumbaa, Hercules, Aladdin, Doug and Pepper Ann. The block's week end consisted of animated features, mostly of those created for home video market, like The Return of Jafar, as well as some theatrical releases including A Goofy Movie, Alice in Wonderland and The Brave Little Toaster. *'Princess Power Hour:' A block featuring Disney Princesses Jasmine and Ariel in showcasing episodes of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *'Chillin' With The Villains:' A block that ran on Sundays with a mini-marathon featuring a villain. *'The Great Toon Weekend:' Toon Disney's weekend afternoon programming block for Saturday and Sunday starting at noon of seven hours of programming a day beginning on January 27, 2007. GTW started off with a two-hour movie under the banner of "Big Movie Show" followed by five hours of back-to-back episodes of the following shows: Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Emperor's New School and Lilo & Stitch. *'Hangin' with the Heroes:' Hangin' with the Heroes began in January 2002 was a weekend block consisting of two hours of Aladdin, Hercules and Gargoyles. |-|Disney XD= Disney XD is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the Disney-ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. Aimed primarily at pre-teens and young teenagers, it's programming consists of original first-run television series, current and former original series and made-for-cable films from sister network Disney Channel, theatrically-released movies, and some live-action and animated programs from other distributors. Disney XD use to play reruns of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. History Disney XD was launched on February 13, 2009 at 12:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with Phineas and Ferb episode "Dude, Were Getting the Band Back Together!" as it's first program. The channel debuted it's first original series, Aaron Stone, at 7:00 p.m. Eastern Time that day; the first part of the two-part premiere episode aired simultaneously on Disney XD and Disney Channel. New animated series included in the channel's initial lineup were Kid vs. Kat and Jimmy Two-Shoes. The network took over the channel space of Toon Disney which eventually launched a live-action/animation block called Jetix in 2004; Jetix channels outside of the United States were relaunched under the Disney XD brand starting with the France-based service of April 1, 2009. Many of the channel's programs - particularly animated series - previously aired on Toon Disney, mainly as part of the Jetix program block, which ran on Toon Disney until that channel's shutdown. Disney XD carries the same name as an unrelated mini-site and media player on Disney.com which stood for Disney Xtreme Digital, though it has been stated that the "XD" in the channel's name does not have an actual meaning. The channel's first original television movie, Skyrunners, premiered on November 27, 2009. On April 1, 2012, Disney XD launched a block called "Marvel Universe", a a result of Disney's 2009 acquisition of Marvel Entertainment. In mid-2012, Disney created Disney Shows, a YouTube channel that hosts episodes of Disney Channel and Disney XD series and shorts (Disney XD series available on the channel include Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Kickin' It, Pair of Kings, and Zeke and Luther). Category:A-Z Category:Television channels